Revenge is Love
by Luki Kid
Summary: When Hibari Kyoya goes back to Kokuyo Land for his revenge against Rokudo Mukuro, he comes out with a totally different outcome  6918
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Kyoyas Revenge

Down at Kokuyo, Rokudo Mukuro sat in one of the few sofas that remained intact, if you could even call it that. One of his legs was crossed over the other, his elbow resting on the arm rest, his head resting in the same hand. He had a small smile on his face, his eyes closed in bliss.

"Mukuro-san, why are you so... _happy_?" Ken asked, confusion plastered on his face.

"Oya? Is it _wrong_ for me to be happy?" Mukuro retorted.

At this, Ken went into a state of panic, stuttering how it wasn't and that he was wrong and other such mutterings. Mukuro wasn't really listening. He had better things to think about. Like a certain guardian coming to visit him. He had every reason in the _world _to be happy.

Hibari Kyoya stepped into Kokuyos' gate. The gentle breeze made his hair and disciplinary jacket flow in the same direction. He looked up at the shambled building. Last time he was here, he had taken a humiliating defeat by Rokudo Mukuro. He wasn't about to let that slide. He had fully healed, and no-one could stop him getting his well deserved **revenge**.

He knew exactly where he was going. He stormed straight to the emergency ladder and climbed up, missing a few steps just to get up quicker.

Mukuro opened his multi-coloured eyes.

"_Kufufu,_" He laughed, "It seems we have _company_."

Ken and Chikusa looked at each other, not full understanding what their saviour was going on about. At this moment, Kyoya walked into the room from around the corner, the torn curtain giving the room a more dramatic effect.

"Oya? Hibari Kyoya?" Mukuro acted as if he didn't know anything, "What brings_ you_ back to my little haven?" He knew that the only reason Hibari would even set foot in Kokuyo is to get revenge. This saddened Mukuro slightly, but he kept his dominating aura alive.

"I'm going to bite you to _death_." Was Hibaris cold-hearted response.

"_Kufufu_, didn't you say that last time, Kyoya?"

Hibari was getting seriously pissed. He took out his signature weapon; a pair of tonfa. At this movement, Ken and Chikusa got defensive. Ken took form of his lion channel, and Chikusa pulled out his two yo-yos.

"_Maa maa_, Ken, Chikusa, calm down." He said, smiling to his subordinates. He slowly stood up from his seat, materialising his trident as he did so, "Shall we get this over with then? I can imagine you're very agitated at the moment." He said, a look of sympathy upon his face, but the usual smile there also.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." The cloud guardian smirked, crouching down slightly for a second before rushing off in Mukuros direction. Mukuro easily dodged the first swing of the tonfa, and the second, and the third. No matter what Hibari did, the 15-year-old Mafia criminal evaded it with ease. This just managed to piss Hibari off _more. _

"Let's end this silly game, _ne_?" Mukuro smiled, grabbing one tonfa and twisting it behind Hibaris back before grabbing the same wrist and holding it in place. This action caused Hibari to drop the single tonfa. He quickly tried to spin round in an effort to smack his capturer over the head. He tried... and found that he **couldn't**. He looked over to his free hand and noticed it was anything but free.

Mukuro, anticipating Hibari to try and escape, used an illusion so he didn't move, "Pretty, aren't they?" he asked, looking over to the various vines that were holding him in place.

"Let _go_ of me, herbivore." Hibari said, calmly, anger evident in his voice still.

Mukuro smiled and look behind him, noticing the sofa he was on just moments ago. He turned back around, placing his face dangerously close to Hibaris ear, "Don't want to~" He teased. He then made them take a couple steps back. Mukuro sat on the sofa, dragging Hibari onto his lap.

"What do you think you're _doing_, Rokudo Mukuro?" Hibari shouted, struggling to get up, but found it useless. Mukuro just chuckled, wrapping his arms around Hibaris waist.

"My, how _cute _you are when you're angry." Mukuro leaned back, also making Hibari lean back with him. Mukuro took the chance and bit down on Hibaris neck, giving an audible moan from the older one.

"It seems_ I'm_ going to be doing the biting today." He smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Date with Hell

_"It seems I'm going to be doing the biting today." He smirked._

Hibari grimaced. This was not what he was anticipating. He could hear the little chuckle from Mukuro who currently had a strong hold on the older boy.

"What? You're not enjoying this?" He asked, looking at Hibaris expression from one side.

"Of course not, you perverted herbivore." Hibari spat back, once again going back to the struggling technique that failed him.

"Aren't you being a little hasty, Kyoya?" He smiled, slowly trailing one hand up Hibaris pure white shirt. Hibaris muscles tensed up, "Oya? Aren't you strong..." Mukuro commented, pressing his fingers down onto the cloud guardians' stomach.

"What do you think you're _doing_?" Hibari shouted, turning his head enough so he could see the mist guardian.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Kyoya." He smiled a sad smile, "I was beginning to miss you."

"Don't give me that **crap**." His voice was filled with anger, hate and, what Mukuro spotted, a slight crack, like he was going to cry. Of course, he knew Kyoya Hibari and that he wouldn't give up his pride just because of this.

"It's the truth~" He laughed slightly, taking his hand out from under the others shirt and wrapping it around his waist, resting his head in the crook of Hibaris neck. He took in the fragrance Hibari possessed. Apart from the unique smell only Hibari had, Mukuro could smell cherry blossom, 'Same old Kyoya...' Mukuro thought, smiling at this.

"Let _go_ of me already." Hibari said, knocking the illusionist from his thoughts.

"What are you going to do if I don't want to, hmm?" He smiled, knowing there is no way out of the grip he had on his Hibari.

At this, Hibaris glare intensified more than double its strength.

"M-Mukuro-san, isn't that a little _dangerous_?" Chikusa asked, a slight blush tinted his cheeks from the small show in front of him.

"There's nothing to worry about, Chikusa." He reassured him, "He can't do _anything_ to me in the current position in which he is in." He informed, ending it with his well known smile.

Hibari squirmed in his seat, slight worry creeping in on him. What was this man intending to do with him? He looked to his side with the vines, slowly wrapping themselves onto his wrist, then loosening it slightly, before repeating the process. Hibari groaned slightly.

"_Kufufu_, not liking my vines?"

"Bloody herbivore."

"I'll give you a way to get out, Kyoya." He smirked, already liking his plan.

"I'm listening..."

"Go out on a date with me this weekend and I'll leave you alone." He smiled happily.

"D-_**date**_!"

"Don't I deserve a little catch up with you?" He questioned, smile, for once, disappeared from his face.

Hibaris eye twitched. Things couldn't get any worse for him. Here he is, sat in Rokudo Mukuros _lap_, asking to be taken on a _date_ by the same _**guy.**_ In all honesty, Hibari wished he could just die right there. He had no pride left.

_ Mukuro took the chance and bit down on Hibaris neck, giving an audible moan from the older one._

Hibari grimaced at the thought, "Alright. Rokudo Mukuro, I'll... _go on a date with you._" The words fell out of his mouth dripping with hate, it was that forced.

Mukuro looked pleased to hear these words, "Thank you." He let go of Hibaris wrists and turned off the illusion keeping Hibaris other arm secure in place. As soon as Mukuro had done this, Hibari threw the guardians arms off his waist and stood up, picking up his pair of tonfa.

"Don't forget." Was Mukuros last words.

Hibari just walked out of the room, and out the building. This was _ridiculous._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: True To Your Word

Days came and passed and soon it was the appointed day for the date with Rokudo Mukuro. Not even the amazing Hibari Kyoya could understand why he had agreed to the illusionists' idiotic plan. Better yet, he didn't know why he even showed up.

It was 6PM. Hibari had just arrived at Kokuyo Land. He wandered, above all other things, why was he first to show up? Didn't Mukuro practically live here?

A calming, yet dangerous voice could be heard from just inside the buildings land. It was obviously Mukuros. Even before he did the signature laugh you could tell it was him. His voice just had that kind of impact on people. You expect it, but when you actually hear it, you think twice about it.

"What took you so long, Rokudo Mukuro?" Hibari questioned, turning part way around to see him.

"Sorry, I wasn't really expecting you to turn up, so I waited for you to get here first." He smiled, walking over to the cloud guardian and reaching to hold his hand, which Hibari was quick to smack away.

"Let's just get this over with." He started walking on ahead of Mukuro who just laughed slightly and walked behind.

10 minutes into the journey, Hibari had figured out he had no idea where to go, but, because it's him, he didn't stop. He kept walking straight forward. On the other hand, Mukuro had been, for the last 10 minutes, staring at Hibari. A little lower south than needed be.

If they were in a cartoon, Mukuro would have a light bulb above his head. He laughed slightly once again, walking over to Hibari so he was directly behind him, and _pinched _his _arse_.

The yelp Hibari gave was one you would only hear once in your lifetime (If you were lucky). His body had tensed up and jumped slightly at the sudden touch. He didn't like anyone touching him, especially _**there**_.

In one quick motion, one of Hibaris weapons was at Mukuros throat, "_What_ do you _think_ you're _doing_?" venom was dripping off of every syllable, every _letter._

"Oya? Are you mad?" The mist guardian asked, smiling. Hibari hadn't noticed he had the faintest trace of a blush on his cheeks. Well, of course he wouldn't. He turned around abruptly, managing to hit Mukuro over the head with one of the tonfas.

Mukuro touched the side of his face. He smiled. Or was it a smirk? Either way, he was pleased about something.

"_Kufufu_, you didn't like it?" He wrapped his slender arms around Hibaris waist, resting his chin perfectly in the crook of Hibaris neck.

"Of course I didn't. Now let go or I'll bite you to de-"

"Can I kiss you?" This question shocked Hibari so much that he almost forgot what he was trying to do, "I'll stop touching you if you do." Hibari sighed. More blackmail?

"**Fine!** Do it quickly or I'll bite you to death."

Pleased with this answer, Mukuro turned Hibaris face just enough so he could reach the others mouth with his own. Without hesitating (Just in case Hibari changed his mind), Mukuro kissed Hibari on the lips, soft and gentle like. The guardian of the cloud ended up closing his eyes, getting lost into the kiss as he too kissed back.

He snapped out of it when his tonfas had fallen to the floor. He broke the kiss, turning his head away and ripped the hands that had a hold on him away.

"Alright, you've have your fun. Now leave me alone." He bent down to pick up his weapons, putting them soundly away.

"You seemed pretty into that, Kyoya." Mukuro smiled widely. The man in question didn't bother turning around. This time, he could feel the small blush that painted his features.

"You must be imagining it." He continued walking, Mukuro quickly following behind, "Shall we see if I was imagining it or not?" The younger smirked, stopping Hibari by taking his wrist, pulling him backwards and turning him around. He kept a hold of the wrist in the air, wrapping his free arm around Hibaris waist. Hibari, of course, struggled to free himself from the hold.

"You said you would stop_ touching _me." He growled, using _his_ free hand to try and push his way out, but to no avail.

"I was lying of course," He chuckled, "How could I _not_ touch my cute little Kyoya?" He touched his lips to Hibaris once again. Hibari once again got lost in the kiss, until he heard Hibird singing the Namimori theme song.

As soon as his head came back to reality, he bit down on Mukuros bottom lip, gaining him freedom from the grip the mist guardian had on him. His weapons were out less than a second later, facing the offender.

"Oya? You're true to your word? _You really _do _bite people to death_."


End file.
